Working Lovers
by CharismaGirl
Summary: The war is over and things have definitely changed. The golden trio are working at the ministry ... all is well until emotions are moved beyond all belief when a certain person returns from an absence that saw him leave after the battle. What happens when
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing! Shame**

**Ok my last story "I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" isn't finished and I'm having real trouble with it so I've decided to leave it for a while and see if I can't try something new!**

**So this story, will be my priority for now so I hope you like it and let me know what you think … and keep an eye out for my other story in case I get a brain wave!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter One: Go Figure

The golden trio had finally graduated Hogwarts; things were brighter in the wizarding world. The Dark Lord had been defeated in a spectacular final showdown; slowly the world of wizards got back to normal, people started to rebuild their lives and put the terrible events behind them.

Harry Potter was now living it wizarding London with Ginny, he was head of the Auror department in the Ministry of Magic. His life was finally peaceful, his brilliant green eyes were now full of sparkle - his celebrity had now begun to fade which suited him just fine! Ron was also working in the Ministry of Magic as head of International Sport Department, he too was moving on with his life, though still deeply wounded by the death of his girlfriend during the final fight. Ron had promised to marry Lavender Brown once the battle was over – however, Bellatrix Lestrange hit Lavender with the killing curse intended for Ron. But six months on Ron had thrown himself into his new job and the company of his friends coming to terms with his new world. Hermione emerged from the final battle stronger; she like her best friends was working at the Ministry of Magic as senior advisor in the Department of Magical Research. The trio as well as Ginny, were as close as ever, pulling together to ensure that the events of the previous 20years would never happen again. Ginny had just graduated from Hogwarts; she had now taken over Professor McGonagall's position as Transfiguration teacher – as McGonagall was now the new headmistress of Hogwarts.

So the lives of the golden trio were moving steadily forward. Nothing remotely strange had happened since the downfall of the Dark Lord. Well that was until one sunny Saturday morning as Hermione was walking down Diagon Ally searching for a magical index book. Walking down the crowded street Hermione's gaze was fixed on a bright sparkly magical display when she walked straight into someone.

"Ahhh, excuse I'm sorry" Hermione said as she walked square into a tall muscular figure.

"That's fine" the man replied dully. Hermione, after making her apologies was about to walk away and carry on with her chores until something caught her gaze.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" She whispered not really believing her eyes. That the sounds of her whisper the figure turned around with a surprised expression on his face.

"Yes? Oh Granger…"

"Wow, Malfoy haven't seen you since…since…"

"Yeah I know"

_Draco Malfoy was indeed present at the final battle and to everyone's surprise he resisted his father's demands and turned to the light. Draco's father and the Dark Lord had plans for Draco, they wanted him to join the dark and the Dark Lord's right hand man and move around the world spreading evil and chaos whilst the Dark Lord remained in England heading his evil empire. Draco managed to escape his father's clutches – with help from his mother – who was in turn killed in front of her son for aiding his escape. It was these events with sparked the final scenes of the Dark Lord's attempts to gain control. Draco who found himself in front of the Dark Lord, his father and his dead mother cast a series of explosive spells, which caught the attention of Harry and the aurors who all came to the scene. Once the smoke had blown away it revealed the final scene - two lines one side good, one side evil. Standing in the middle of each line was Harry Potter and the Dark Lord glaring at each other hatred burning in both sets of eyes. Evil had its followers lined up ready to fire; in between the two warring fronts lay the motionless body of Draco's mother. Flames were flickering in Draco's eyes which were directed directly at his father. It was Bellatrix Lestrange that made the first move stepping forward from the side of her master. She slowly raised her wand and pointed it somewhere between Ron and Lavender - her eyes were gliding across her enemy's line – in reaction the lights wands raised pointing not only at Lestrange but her allies too. She let out a shrieking laughter and fired the killing curse at the line. Instantly each of the light fired spells at her. Lestrange was blasted far behind her line. She didn't move. Her curse however, hit Lavender squarely in the chest. Causing Ron to bombard the death eaters with all he could muster and he hit them too. It was this that caused a storm of spells flying in each direction. However, in the centre of the two lines stood four men still unmoved by the passing magic. Lucius Malfoy and the Dark Lord were stood face to face with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Harry's scar was burning uncontrollably but he remained still without a flicker of his pain showing, the four men were in a world of their own, the war that was happening around them was almost none existent to them._

"_You could have been great Draco" the Dark Lord slithered _

_Draco didn't reply to this, he simply raised his wand directly at the chest of his father._

"_Do you think you are a match for me Draco? Do you honestly think I will not kill you Draco?"_

"_Oh I disagree Lucius; I do believe I am a match for you after all you taught me everything I know. And as for being great with you two bastards dead I – along with the world will be!" _

_Lucius and the Dark Lord let out a chilling cackle; Harry joined Draco in raising his wand. Lucius stepped forward slowly raising his wand smirking evilly at his son. His wand was pointed directly at Draco's heart; his mouth opened preparing to cast his deadly spell. Draco however, was indeed his father's son and was ready, waiting, prepared for what was happening. Draco gripped his wand tighter and before his father could complete his spell Draco had cast his silent spell – killing his father. Malfoy senior froze and hit the ground hard, his wand leaving his hand his eyes fixed at the dark starless sky. _

_The Dark Lord Shrieked, his right hand man had just fallen – so simply and seemingly effortlessly. The Dark Lord cast his wand to the sky and cast the dark mark which darted through the battle field stopping everyone in their tracks turning their attention to the centre of the battle lines. _

"_You have made me very displeased boy – something you should not have done!" Voldemort said full of venom. "Tonight I finish you all, tonight I show the world how darkness will consume…" _

"_Now is not the time for speeches you vile bastard. Words are meaningless – you have nothing to say we want to hear and we have no words to express how we hate you." Harry said interrupting Voldemort. Harry stepped forward into the clearing between him and Voldemort and Voldemort returned the favour. _

"_It ends here tonight" Harry said nearing a shout._

_Draco stepped forward to just behind Harry. Voldemort venomously bowed, without Harry returning the sentiments. They assumed duelling positions ready to begin when a bolt of red sparks zoomed in between the two duellers. _

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" bellowed Voldemort "This is between the chosen one and I DO NOT INTERFER!"_

_As they reassumed their positions numerous shots were fired and dodged between Harry and Voldemort. This continued for an eternity…it was Harry who delivered the _

_Winning bolt of magic - for the first time in his life Harry had the state of mind and the power to fire the killing curse which hit his rival in the stop where his heart should have been placed. Voldemort landed hit a thud on the hard stone. Harry walked over to him; whipping blood from his mouth he kicked the wand out of his dead rival's hand. Slowly he turned to his friends who were now pointing their wands and the remaining death eaters. His eyes glanced over to Ron who was kneeling beside his dead fiancée. He walked over to his best friend and knelt down next to him. _

As Draco slipped out of his reverie he caught site of Hermione staring at him he didn't really know how long he been dwelling on the memories of six months ago.

"Draco…?" Hermione started.

"Oh, erm, yeah?"

"Nothing you kind of just spaced out for a moment." Hermione paused herself. "So how have you been?"

"Oh fine" he began sullenly "Just got back from Australia, it's the first time I've been back since, since well you know…" he said trailing off.

"Yeah it's been hard on us all, Harry's coming through it though and so is Ron though he still has his bad days."

"Oh yeah I remember it must be hard…"

"You want to get a coffee if you're not busy that is?"

"Erm, I…"

"That's ok I understand"

"Sorry I have to go …" Hermione smiled and turned to walk away when Draco called her back. "What about tomorrow?"

"OK I'll see you here tomorrow at two?"

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow"

With that Draco turned on his heels and walked off into the crowd.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione went one with her chores picked up the book she ordered and went back to her apartment thinking about her encounter with Draco Malfoy. She thought about how he didn't have his trademark swagger or attitude. There was an air of pleasantness about him, humane and in general the complete opposite of his Slytherin days. It was Saturday night and Ginny was coming over for their weekly catch up, it was 7pm and Ginny was to arrive at 7.30pm.

After quickly tidying up and putting out a few sandwiches and wine Hermione saw flickers of green lights coming from her fire place. She stepped back to great her friend.

"Ginny – Hi how are you?" Hermione said hugging her friend.

"Hi Hermione, I good really good what about you?"

"Yeah I'm good work's good" Hermione replied pouring two glasses of wine "So what's new with you? Anything interesting happened lately?"

"Well as it happens Hermione there is something I've been wanting to tell you" Ginny said smiling, Hermione returned her smiled and had flickers of intrigue in her eyes.

"Well, Hermione, you're the first person I've told - other than Harry – the thing is Harry and I are going to have a baby."

"OH MY GINNY – that's great Wow I'm so happy for you!" Hermione leaned over and hugged her friend tightly.

Ginny smiled too, and returned the hug. "I really am happy for you and Harry - it's about time something good like this happened. Oh my goodness I guess you can't drink this wine then." The two friends started to giggle and began their usual chat up session talking about the week's events.

"So you got any interesting news?" Ginny began

"Well there is something … today in Diagon Ally I ran into Malfoy"

"How did that go? I mean was he horrible did anything bad happen?"

"No the opposite really he was really pleasant and almost nice completely different to how he was at school. Though he is still obviously deeply affected by what has happened, he said that he's only just got back to the area; he's been in Australia ever since it all happened. We're going for coffee tomorrow afternoon."

Ginny was just about to reply when the familiar green sparks flickered from her fire place. They both looked over to the fire place wondering who would appear in the living room.

"Harry!" Hermione said jumping "Hi – and congratulations I can't believe it I'm so happy for you!" she said hugging him

"Hey thanks Hermione – listen Ron's on his way too." Harry walked over to Ginny, kissed on the cheek and sat down next to her cuddling her. A minute later Ron appeared in Hermione's living room.

"Hi Ron" Hermione said hugging her best friend.

"Hey guys." Ron sat down he still wasn't over what had happened to his fiancée. He wasn't his usual self, quieter and more withdrawn.

"So how's work Ron everything ok in the world of sport?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah it's ok just been really busy couple of people having time off with weddings and babies and stuff." Silence came over the room weddings were still was a sore subject with Ron.

The foursome spent the night talking about work and general from each of their busy lives. Until Ginny announced that she was tired and was going to leave for home. So Harry and Ginny got up and said there goodbyes and vanished in a cloud of green smoke, leaving Ron and Hermione in the living room.

"So Ron, it's just us two now, you can tell me what you're really thinking." Ron just looked at her and sighed. He stared at Hermione and after a while spoke.

"It still hurts Hermione; it wasn't supposed to happen like that. It's just hard moving on – I'm trying too I really am but…"

"It's ok to feel this way Ron." She said kneeling in front of his chair. "It's ok you'll move on when you're ready and before that happens you'll always have you family, Harry and me. Just take your time and it'll happen."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Hermione awoke to the sun pouring through her window. She got up and dressed for the day and thought about her later meeting with Draco. At 1pm Hermione made her way to the Leaky Cauldron and walked through to the back and into the busy street. By the time she made her way to the meeting point she had 5 minutes to spare but to her surprise Draco was there.

"Hi Draco"

"Hi Hermione"

"So you want to get that coffee?"

"Yeah I know a place" and with that the two unlikely coffee drinkers made their way to a small little café mid way down Diagon Ally.

As they entered the café they took a seat in the window and ordered their drinks.

"So how have you been Draco? How was Australia?"

"Yeah I've been ok - Australia was ok nothing too major just needed to get away for a while after everything."

"Yeah I know it was pretty hard on everyone but your back now; what are you going to do?"

"I've managed to get some work with the ministry in the Auror department Harry organised it actually I'm surprised he didn't tell you"

"No he didn't but I'm sure he had his reasons. I work at the Ministry too as does Ron."

"Oh really I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then."

"Yeah I guess we will." Hermione said looking surprisingly at Draco

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Here it is guys the first chapter I hope you like it - don't forget to review and let me know what you think about it. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there is Chapter two I hope you like this story. Thanks to those who reviewed I would love more reviews!**

**Here it is Chapter Two **

**Again I own nothing!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter Two: Flirtation at the Ministry

Draco awoke on Monday morning bright and early ready and eager to start his new job at the Ministry of Magic. He got dressed in the usual fine and expensive robes that he was accustomed too. He brushed his hair but left out the usual amounts of gel he used to apply during his school years. Instead his brilliant blonde hair hung loosely around his face falling casually into his stunning silver and blue eyes.

At 8.30 he finished his coffee and left his house ready to apparate to the Ministry. He arrived outside the old decrepit looking building and walked into the phone box and picked up the phone.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. How many I help you?" The voice on the phone began.

"This is Draco Malfoy – I'm here to start work in the Auror Department."

"Oh yes – Welcome Mr Malfoy please take the name tag and proceed to the wand weighing table in the main lobby – Mr Potter will be informed of your arrival."

"Thanks" Draco said hanging up the phone and picking up his name tag. As he walked out of the phone box he entered the grand lobby of the Ministry. He saw a table with a tall young wizard standing behind the table.

"Hello Mr Malfoy can I please see your wand? Mr Potter will be down to greet you soon." Draco smiled at the man as he handed him his wand. After a few minutes of the tall man making notes about his wand Harry walked behind Draco.

"Hello Draco I'm glad you could make it." Harry said extending his hand.

Draco took his hand and shook it - and smiled vaguely. Harry beckoned Draco to follow him up winding corridors and up numerous elevators.

"The Auror Department is this whole floor, your desk is over there – there's a hand book which I suggest you read. Also on your desk will be the name of your partner he will help you learn the ropes. Then you'll start you duties, we still investigate previous dark wizards who we believe could pose potential threats to the wizarding world. Do you have any questions Draco?"

Draco looked around the room and felt quite content being there, he was happy to start work finally this was his chance to get back into the world.

"No – I think I'm ok."

"Well if you need anything just let me know my office if just there" Harry said pointing to a spacious office through large glass windows. "You partner should be with you soon and you can start your duties."

"Ok Thanks." Draco said half smiling and turning to walk to his desk.

"Hey Malfoy." Harry started "It's good to have you here. I know we had a hard time of it at school but I just want you to know that what happened, well, when it happened I'm glad you came around. Look no hard feelings lets just start a fresh, ok?"

Draco looked stunned for a second he wasn't expecting this at all. But he turned to face Harry,

"Yeah no hard feelings and for the record I'm glad I came round too" With that Draco went to his desk and began to read is manual. Harry returned to his work in office.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was 1pm and Hermione had been researching solidly since 9am – her current research involved finding the properties of the benefits of unicorn tears. Her head was swimming with all this new found information but she loved it. When lunch time came around she decided to go and see what Harry was up too and also to get a sneak peak at Draco too. Whilst walking up to the Auror department, Hermione kept thinking about her coffee fuelled rendezvous with Draco the previous Draco. She had fun – she liked being around him, he was different. Her new found feeling were really unexpected and Hermione found it hard to rationalise them but she definitely knew there was something different about Draco and she liked it.

"Hey 'Mione, how's things?" Harry started pulling Hermione out of her deep thoughts, she didn't realise that she had already reached her destination.

"Hi Harry, they're ok how about you? Anything new and interesting in here?"

Harry laughed "Thankfully no. So what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering how Draco was doing on his first day?"

"How did you know I hired Draco?" Harry said looking at Hermione

"Erm, well someone down stairs told him they had seen him with you and that he worked with you." Hermione was unsure as to why she lied to Harry but she didn't think he would approve of her drinking coffee with him.

"Oh, yeah he is doing ok, seems to be really into it. I think he'll do well."

"That's good."

"Hermione I'm sorry but I said I'd meet Ginny this lunch to go to the doctors with her so I can't have lunch and I think Ron left for Denmark on business. I'm sorry for leaving you alone."

"Oh that's not a problem, you should go with Ginny. Say hi to her for me and good luck." With that Harry smiled and kissed his friend on the check and left the room.

Hermione turned to leave and caught a glimpse of that brilliant blonde hair. She stopped and looked at him and stared for a while at this amazingly good looking man sat at his desk working. She didn't know how long she had been watching him but she was snapped back to reality when he looked up and caught her square in the eye. And to her amazement he smiled at her – Hermione turned head and resolved to head straight for the door. For reasons unbeknown to him Draco got up and followed her to the elevator and caught it just in time to stand in the empty compartment with Hermione.

"Hi" Draco said quietly "How are you?"

"I'm good and you?" Hermione replied staring at the floor.

"Good." There was a long pause in which each party stole side ward glances at each other.

"So are you heading to lunch?" Draco said breaking the silence.

"Oh, erm, yes, yes I am" it was Hermione's turn to pause. "Would you like to join me?" She said cautiously finally looking into Draco's beautiful eyes. He returned her glance

"Yeah I would." He responded as the elevator doors opened. The two walked into the food level in silence and found a table. As they sat and picked up the menu Hermione stole glances over the top at Draco. They sat in silence which was only broken when they spoke – almost to the menu itself – conveying their order.

"So how is your first day doing?" Hermione started nervously

"Yeah it's going good. My partner, his name is John, seems nice and we seem to get along."

"Well that's good that you get on." Both parties were nervous and unsure how to go about their dinner.

"So…" Hermione started but trailing off, Draco looked at her the silence continued

"Listen Hermione, I know this is weird but I just want to tell you that I had a good time yesterday, I mean it had been a long time since I'd seen a familiar face after what happened and well, I had a good time."

This statement caught Hermione off guard yet it made her blush – she was extremely happy that Draco had had a good time; she did herself and had thought about it since it happened.

"I had fun too, it was nice, and I thought it would have been awkward and uncomfortable but it wasn't at all."

Draco smiled, he was pleased too. From then on the conversation flowed freely over lunch, it wasn't a serious conversation or on of work but it was a conversation that allowed both Draco and Hermione get to know each other a little better, school days, what they had been up to since the final battle and how work was. To some the conversation seemed mundane but it encouraged Hermione to see something in Draco that she had not seen before. Something that she liked, something that she wanted to see more of.

Draco also was encouraged by his lunch with Hermione, he felt comfortable and at ease with her, he didn't feel his memories of the past flood his mind, Hermione took his mind off everything that he had dwelled on for 8 months and he was glad of that. After lunch the conversation trailed off,

"So back to the grindstone" Hermione said placing her napkin on the table. Draco smiled,

"Yeah I'd better not be late on my first day. As they walked back to the elevator chatting about the new changes in the Ministry Draco turned the conversation,

"Would you like to go out for dinner with me – one night this week if you're free?"

Hermione wasn't expecting this and to a certain extent Draco wasn't either,

"Erm, I don't know what my week is like this week …" Draco cut in,

"That's ok if you're busy it doesn't matter was just a thought…"

"No I mean I'm not sure what night I have free off the top of my head, can I check and owl you later?" Hermione said catching site of a smile that crept over Draco's face.

"Yeah that's ok" Hermione smiled back – the elevator stopped, it was Hermione's floor and her time to leave.

"Well this is my floor… … … … I'll owl you later today. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day" Hermione said stepping out onto her floor.

"Goodbye Hermione" Draco smiled as the doors closed again.

"Bye Draco"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione got back to her desk and smiled widely, her lunch with Draco excited her, it was completely unexpected and she really didn't understand why it affected her in the way it did but she was happy about it. She pulled her black diary out of the draw and flicked through the pages. To her dismay she saw her week was filled with work arrangements her only night that she could possibly rearrange was her Friday night meeting with Ginny. She didn't know – she knew Ginny wouldn't mind and they could reschedule - she really wanted to go out for dinner with Draco. Her resolve was to go … she owed it to herself – what harm could it do? None was what Hermione thought, so she picked a piece of parchment of her desk and wrote:

_Draco,_

_I would be pleased to go out for dinner with you, I am free on Friday night, I hope this works for you too._

_Hermione. _

Hermione folded this and addressed it to Draco, and picked up her wand and with a swift flick the letter shot up and zoomed its way to Draco's office.

It landed right on the pages that Draco was reading, he picked it up and read it smiling, he wasn't really sure what was going on, what the dinner meant or why he was so happy that Hermione was free this week but he picked up another piece of parchment and replied:

_Hermione, _

_Friday would be great, I can pick you up at 8pm – if that is ok!_

_Draco_

Draco wasn't really sure if he should pick her up or meet her at the restaurant - would she even want him at her house? For the first time he wasn't sure how to handle a date, he'd never had any problems before but obviously Hermione was different and he had to play this one cool and unlike he would have done during his school days.

Hermione received the letter and without realising it replied,

_Great, my address is 1645 Clearwater Crescent, London_

_Hermione _

Smiling again – thinking about how school like and innocent this form of communication was Hermione sent her final letter. _It's up to him now _She thought. With that she continued her work; suddenly the properties of unicorn tears seemed a lot more interesting. The afternoon flew by before she knew it the clock on her deck chimed 5pm. It was time to leave, gathering her things Hermione made her way to the lobby,

"Hermione!" Hermione spun round and caught site of Harry walking towards her

"Hey Harry, did everything go ok at the doctors?"

"Yeah fine - Ginny's great – things are good!" he replied smiling.

"Oh I'm so pleased – hey can you do me a favour – tell Ginny I can't make this Friday but I'll come round on Saturday and we can go for coffee or something."

"Yeah I will do – so I'll see you tomorrow Hermione have a good night." With that Hermione and Harry went their separate ways.

"Hermione" again someone made Hermione dart around, it was Clare Hermione's friend in the Auror department – she was pretty much Harry's secretary – she was a pretty tall red head and Hermione liked her a lot though they never really hung out much outside of work hours.

"Hi Clare – what's up?"

"Oh my goodness – I have some great news – do you want to go to the leaky cauldron and have a drink and I can tell you all about it - you won't believe it." Clare was almost giddy with excitement.

"Ok sure, what's so exciting?"

As they walked to the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione was still none the wiser as to why her friend was so happy and school girl like. They sat down and Tom brought their drinks over and Clare started talking …

"So what's this thing you have to tell me?"

"Oh my goodness Hermione – at work something amazing happened" Clare took a sip of her drink and Hermione raised her eyebrow. "The most beautiful guy started work today – I mean he could stop traffic, he's tall, a little on the pale side, blonde hair, and the most amazing eyes you'll ever see. Do you know who I mean have you seen him?"

"Erm, no I don't think so" Hermione said trailing off, she knew exactly who Clare was talking about and for some reason she felt uncomfortable around her and almost jealous and upset that she was talking about him that way.

"Well you should come up and take a look – I didn't get a name but I found out that he went to Hogwarts in yours and Harry's year so I thought you might know him. I wish we had guys like that at Beaux batons – I wish we just had guys really." Clare paused again for another drink, "Do you think it'd be highly unprofessional if I asked him to go for a drink with me?"

Hermione was completely taken aback by this, Clare was very forward normally and Hermione knew that regardless of what she said Clare would ask him anyway. She wasn't really overly enthusiastic about this,

"You don't need my answer you've already made your mind up Clare." Hermione said rather bitterly, Clare noticed the obvious change in her tone and the broad smile across her face dampened slightly. "You'll have to excuse me Clare; I have to go I have things to do. See you round."

With that Hermione left the Leaky Cauldron and apparated home. Something inside her was almost angry. _Would he say yes if she asked him? Would he? He has no ties to me, but I thought………I don't know – maybe he hasn't changed since school maybe he's still the ladies man he always was. Clare's a pretty girl and from what I've heard just his type. Stop it Hermione, get over it. Well it was fun while it lasted._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By now all Hermione's excitement about Friday had faded away the rest of the week went by in a hurried blur with little or no contact occurring with Draco. Until Friday morning arrived.

Hermione awoke and got ready for work – still unsure as to whether her dinner with Draco would go ahead. She also hadn't managed to find out whether or not Clare had asked Draco to go for a drink or if in fact he'd accepted. She hadn't really since either of them much except at lunch but in reality she had been avoiding both of them. Hermione arrived at work to find two notes on her desk. She picked up the first - it was from Clare.

_Hermione, _

_Well two things, Harry is out today - he told me to tell you – he'll call round tomorrow. _

_And second I did it I asked Draco for a drink and we went on Wednesday night – he's really quiet – I ended up doing most of the talking but he's so good looking I can deal with the quietness. _

_Have a good day._

_Clare.xxx_

Hermione threw the letter down onto her desk, why was she upset by this it's not like Draco and herself were dating. _Get a grip – stop being such a girl._ She kept telling herself, snapping back to reality and picking up the second letter – it was from Draco.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**There's chapter two I hope you guys like the story. Please please please review - I would love a lot more reviews. Thanks for those who have reviewed keep it up!**


End file.
